The topic of bone-related disorders has gained considerable attention over the past years. The use of autologous and allograft bones has been popularly implemented in clinics for overcoming bone related disorders, such as bone defect. However, the use of autologous bone is known to result in secondary trauma and allograft bone induces immune repulsion. In addition, autologous and allograft bones present serious limitations since their uses are dependent on the size and the localisation of the defect. For example, it was reported that grafts in large defects were resorbed by the body before the completion of osteogenesis, which leaves a doubt about the success of this therapy (Hoexter D L. Bone regeneration graft materials J Oral Implantol. 2002; 28(6); Delloye C, Cornu O, Druez V, Barbier O. Bone allografts: What they can offer and what they cannot. J Bone Joint Surg Br. 2007 May; 89(5):574-9).
To remedy to those drawbacks, many works have focus their interest into replacing natural bone by synthetically prepared implants, capable of inducing mineralisation and of supporting new bone formation. Three dimensional scaffolds have thus been explored to repair tissues that do not self develop spontaneously. Thus, scaffold-based tissues engineering has become a promising strategy in regenerative medicine, because cells alone lack the ability to form three dimensional tissues without the support of an artificial structure.
Prior art discloses porous scaffolds suitable for tissue engineering since their porous structure promotes cell colonization and tissue formation within the scaffold.
However, using said scaffolds for the treatment of bone related disorders still present various drawbacks related to the disease to be treated, as it depends on the type, size, and localisation of the damaged bone, as well as on the nature, age and sex of the subject to be treated.
Currently, many works are based on the use of bioactive and biocompatible material such as hydroxypatite. Indeed, hydroxyapatite, which is able to bond with the bone, is used as a filler to replace amputated bone or as a coating to promote bone ingrowth into prosthetic implants. However, the use of hydroxyapatite presents limitations since it is mainly effective on osseous sites.
There is currently no available technique providing bone formation which does not present any risk of rejection and which may be independent of the size and localisation of the bone to regenerate.
Consequently, there is a need for a biocompatible porous material, which can be used on any subject, independently of the type, size and localisation of the damaged bone, and is capable of promoting bone formation and providing osteoinductive properties.